1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pack in which battery cells are supported without chattering.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery pack includes a plurality of cylindrical battery cells arranged in a plurality of row and a plurality of layers, a partition member for partitioning the battery cells, electrode tabs for electrically connecting terminals of the battery cells partitioned by the partition member, a lower case for containing therein the battery cells electrically connected through the electrode tabs, and an upper cover for covering the lower case containing the battery cells therein, and is detachably attached to a body of an electronic apparatus, to be used as a power source for the electronic apparatus (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-257388).
However, each of the battery cells contained in the battery pack has a form in which the outer shape on the positive electrode terminal thereof is greater than the outer shape on the negative electrode terminal side thereof, since the battery cell would be expanded in the diametral (radial) direction when a positive electrode cap constituting a positive electrode terminal is welded to a cell can constituting a negative electrode terminal. Therefore, there is a possibility that a gap or the like may be generated between the battery cell and the partition member, resulting in chattering of the battery cell or the like trouble.